Being the Buchou
by Sakura-Moonlight
Summary: What was it exactly that made sure Tezuka would choose Ryoma as the new buchou? All in a game of Being the Buchou!


**Being the Buchou**

**Author's Note: First PoT fanfic! Please enjoy this little idea that popped into my head!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. That's it. Simple and clean.  
**

Echizen Ryoma hadn't doubted that he'd be left the position of being the captain of the Seigaku tennis club after the seniors graduated. When they started that game, he was sure of the fact.

_"Let's play a game!" __The enthusiastic Eiji suggested almost immediately as they sat on the grass, obviously tired from t__heir previous work-out session.__ Tezuka looked at everyone, who all showed a bit of interest, the most of their concentration on how tired they were. __Ryoma himself looked rather amused. It was like they were awaiting his approval. _

_After a while, Tezuka spoke. "…Fine." __Before anyone had the chance to ask what the game was about, Eiji began speaking._

_"Well, since we don't want an extremely long game, I'd guess this one would be good! Let's play… __Being the Buchou!"__This caused quite a lot of confusion, and Oishi was the first to speak. _

_"Being the Buchou?" He questioned his doubles partner, who replied with a wink._

_"Yep!__ We all take turns saying what we'd do if we were the Buchou!" It didn't sound much like a game to everyone, but they had agreed it was a pastime, and since there were only 9 people, it shouldn't take too long. Tezuka simply raised an eyebrow. _

_"What about Tezuka-__buchou__? He's already the Buchou so there's no point." Momoshiro spoke up almost instantly, earning an __fsh__ from Kaidoh, who was sitting up now and across from the other. Eiji rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I was hoping you guys would ignore that fact." Kawamura looked like he was too intimated by the game._

_"__Er__, I don't think it's a good idea," He started. Fuji, who was beside the sushi chef __at__ the time, thrust the racket laying beside them into the other's hands. The transformation was quick and swift. __"BURNING!__ I'll GO FIRST! BRING IT ON BABY!" He shouted heartily, making Ryoma smile faintly. _

Of course, at the time, Ryoma thought the game was stupid. He would've never guessed it could have guaranteed his captainship.

_No one objected. Tezuka felt rather disturbed by this turn of events, but his expression didn't dare show it. Inui on the other __hand,__ was scribbling down a bunch of stuff inside his notebook. _

_"I'D MAKE EVERYONE HAVE THEIR OWN MATCHES AND MAKE THEM CHALLENGE ME, OH YEA BABY, BRING ON THE FIGHT!" Kawamura started chatting away, obviously making up a random answer as he saw fit, flaming up. Everyone stared at Fuji, who was still smiling, and gently knocked Kawamura's hand so the racket dropped on the groun__d._

_"__Er__, I still don't think it's a good idea…" He replied half-heartedly as he stepped out of flaming mode. Everyone but Tezuka laughed a bit._

_"Hoi!__ I'll go next if there's no __volunteers__nya__!" Eiji said happily. No one protested. Tezuka didn't seem amused by the last answer. It seems completely illogical. __What would Kikumaru do if he were the captain? He frankly didn't want to know. _

_"I'd make everyday free practise time! And oh, more doubles training so I'd spend more time with Oishi, and that trampoline!" __Everyone __sweatdropped__ at the answer, especially Oishi who looked rather embarrassed by the so called answer.__ "It's too bad the Buchou don't have power over __Ryuzaki__-sensei… __nya__…" Eiji said rather disappointed. _

At the time, he agreed with Eiji-senpai, for he would've just loved to abuse his power somehow though he didn't seem up to the task.

_Tezuka twitched a bit. He wasn't too against the doubles training since doubles were constantly being shifted in __Seigaku__, having 7 different combinations already, however, the free training were out of the question. The trampoline that was brought out earlier was beyond expectations. He didn't like it, but it was a good thing Kikumaru was a third year. Oh the horrors…_

_"__Er__, that's great Eiji." Oishi forced out of him while Fuji continued smiling. Ryoma drank his __ponta__ and Kaidoh looked away. Momoshiro seemed to be eager to go next, but Oishi took it first._

_"Well, I've been Buchou before, and I'd probably continue everything like they are, but I don't think I want that responsibility anymore." Oishi concluded, earning __a__aww__ from the other half of the Golden pair. __Momoshiro raised his hand but once again, he was too late as Fuji started talking. One glance at the __tensai's__ eyes and Momoshiro froze in mid-motion. _

_"There's __an__ 87.45 that Momoshiro will go last." Inui muttered._

Ryoma knew Inui's prediction was right, however, not in his favour.

_"Well, if I were Buchou, I'd probably make everyone drink some of Inui's juice before starting since it's so good for us." This made Oishi, Momoshiro, and Ryoma wince, __Inui's eyes, or glasses, sparkle, Tezuka go a bit shocked, and Eiji and Kaidoh go into panic mode. __"Some visits to Kawamura's sushi," Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "__so__ we'd all get some of their fabulous wasabi sushi." Eiji almost choked, remembering the last time he tried to steal Fuji's food. "And I'd like to go up against Tezuka and Echizen more." _

_Tezuka nodded at the motion, but his mind was constantly telling him to never think what will really happen when Fuji may be made captain. He glanced at the sadist's way, and worst of all, __the tensai was still smiling, sending a shiver down the current __Buchou's__ spine._

_"Fujiko-chan…you're scary." Eiji forced out, getting out of his choking frenzy. His best friend glanced his way._

_"Really?"__ And Eiji choked again. Oishi tried to calm the other down desperately, in which Momoshiro took his chance to speak up._

_"Well, if I were made," "The chances of me becoming Buchou is 1.2 right now, but will increase to a 23 when we graduate. Then, I will be sure to let you all sample more of my Inui juice, and try out more of my calculated methods ands schedules." Kaidoh knew the schedules the data genius made were flawless, and they had helped him numerous times before, however, the thought of making drinking Inui juice mandatory, well, Kaidoh fainted. _

Ryoma would've as well, if he didn't force all his thoughts on Karupin beforehand.

_"Kaidoh!__ KAIDOH!"__ Oishi called as soon as he got Eiji back to normal. It was a good thing the acrobatic player didn't hear Inui's dreams of becoming Buchou for he would've surely had the same reaction. __But Kaidoh didn't stir. _

_"What's with Kaidoh?" Eiji asked as he stared at the seemingly lifeless body. _

_Ryoma was about to speak when Momoshiro cut him off. "Now can I speak?" Tezuka nodded in approval. Fuji frowned, which was a bad sign._

_"What's with everyone? Maybe some Inui juice would cheer them up." As if on cue, Inui held up a pitcher of pink coloured juice with specks of brown and green in them. Everyone but Fuji backed up. _

_"T-that's not normal!" Momoshiro cried in defence._

_"Get that away from me!" _

_"I-I don't want to drink that!!!"_

_Even Ryoma had to agree of the juice's horrors. How Fuji could stand it was still a mystery to everyone._

_"Fine."__ Inui said, putting the juice away. "I'll save it for our next practise." And if Kaidoh wasn't unconscious, he would've agreed almost too quickly._

_Momoshiro took no chances as he began talking about all the changes, especially the change of uniforms, and the expansion of the club room and hiring a personal janitor for the place stunk. Ryoma rolled his eyes. __The same old Momo-senpai._

_"Well, who's left?" Oishi asked, almost scared of what's coming up._

_"Tezuka and Echizen."__ Fuji replied calmly. Kawamura backed him up._

_"Well, I don't think there's a need for Tezuka to go, so Echizen, you can have the honours. Do you want to go? __Tezuka?"_

_The Buchou stared at everyone for a while. _

_"Don't let your guard down." He replied after a while. _

_"Alright then!__ Go get them __Ochibi__!" Eiji __shouted,__glomping__ the freshman in the process. _

He kept his promise from then. For now, he was standing proudly as the Buchou of the Seigaku Tennis club. He glanced at Momoshiro and Kaidoh, how were once again fighting. Ryoma silently smiled to himself as he fulfilled his promise.

"Momoshiro, Kaidoh. 20 laps." He ordered strictly, silently beaming with satisfaction.

"W-What? But mamushi started it!" Momoshiro argued.

"Fsh…" Kaidoh muttered.

"Make that 30."

And they knew not to mess with Ryoma anymore as they ran off.

_"Laps are the key to success, I'd assign them everyday." Ryoma spoke loudly, making the 3__rd__ years cringe but suddenly realize of their graduation, they wouldn't be there for the punishment._

_Tezuka's__ stone face disappeared, if not only for a while. "Good job Echizen. Follow the path that took us to success." And the 3__rd__ years once again realized that __Tezuka would only be assigning them more laps once they graduate and make it into the high school tennis club. Only Kawamura was glad for such a fact._

Ryoma couldn't help but remember what he had first thought to Eiji-senpai's comment about Ryuzaki-sensei as he glanced at the coach. _"It's too bad the Buchou don't have power over __Ryuzaki__-sensei… __nya__…"_It is quite a shame.

He would've been quite satisfied assigning her laps.

_**Owari**_

_**R&R please! Arigatou!  
**_


End file.
